Let Them Run Clumsily
by sollyinpurplepants
Summary: (De-Anon for the Hetalia Kink Meme) On a rainy day in Moscow, Ivan Braginsky runs into an old friend after missing the bus.


This was a story I did for the Hetalia Kink Meme, so I am de-anoning it here. It requested nations interacting with their characters, so I chose Russia and a few of some of his most famous characters.

(Contains Russian characters from popular cartoons and small slivers of rape.)

It was raining outside the Kremlin in Moscow. Ivan sighed as he stepped out in the crowded sidewalks of this ancient city, feeling the pressures of meetings with Putin and other officials in the Duma weighing on him like an Albatross on his neck. Pulling out his umbrella, he walked to a bus where he would commute to get to his flat.

The day just got worse for the Russian, as he tried to run to the bus stop. It was departing for another stop, and if he missed it, then he would be soaking wet. He hoped he would make it in time, but much to his annoyance, he slipped and fell. Ivan had not only missed the bus, he also ruined his pants and some documents he needed to type up. He was embarrassed to be honest, yet he kept a small grin and stood up before settling on a bench that was soaked.

Feeling frustration creep into him, Ivan cursed slightly loudly and grumbled about how cruel the weather was. He did not know that someone took a seat next to him and decided to play the accordion. The sound of the accordion being tuned sounded terrifying, and Ivan jumped to see... "Gena! What are you doing here?"

The crocodile, with his red coat and distinct bowler hat, gave an equally surprised reaction. "Privyet Ivan! It looks like you had a busy day." He said, scaly fingers off the accordion keys. "Gena, I slipped on a rain puddle trying to get to the bus station. I ruined some hings, and I had some serious business with my boss." Ivan said, now sounding like he was groaning and turning away from Gena. "Of course my day was busy."

Gena was understanding, as he knew the challenges of life like Ivan did, and had similar backgrounds. "Is it the situation with Yeketrina that's bothering you? And the people who call you a monster because of laws your boss passed?" He asked, his voice now serious. Ivan nodded, his face darkening with sadness. He turned to Gena and asked, "What could be done? I am older than you, but you deal with these issues better than I can."

"Ivan, people see one thing about you and automatically assume you're a monster. I'm a crocodile, and I'm friendly while most are clever deceivers and vicious animals. People are ignorant and prideful, and most are quick to judge." Gena said, now readying himself to play the accordian. "Take Volk for instance. People say he rapes Zayats because of his behavior, but the two are frenemies at best. Zayats is ideal, while Volk wants it badly that he wanted to kill Zayats for it." Ivan knew that, and he said, "So you, me, and Volk are victimized? People are so ignorant."

Cheburashka had tumbled over and greeted Ivan with a smile on his face. "Take Cheburashka too. We have all been judged by someone who thinks we're foolish. But in the end," The crocodile said, now playing his accordion, "Those people end up getting into trouble themselves. Karma, some call it, but no one knows for sure." Ivan smiled and couldn't help but lift Cheburashka and start to dance as Gena played his most famous song*. The worries of politics and siblings faded as he leapt to the sounds the accordion made.

The music ended after a while, and Ivan's bus came. He bid Cheburashka and Gena goodbye as he stepped on. His journey went well, up until the point where he stepped out of the bus. Volk was chasing Zayats (again) and knocked Ivan down. The chase was to an old disco song many loved, and the wolf was apologizing to Ivan for his mistake. "Don't worry Volk. It would be best to NOT chase in the rain." Volk nodded and realized Zayats got away. Ivan was such an icebreaker to the wolf-versus-hare issue it wasn't funny. "Nu Braginksy," He said, "Nu pogodi!"**

**Characters listed: **

1) Crocodile Gena

2) Cheburashka

3) Volk (Wolf)

4) Zayats (Hare)

**Notes**:

* The title of this story is also the title of a popular birthday song in Russia. In it, the song has the grim reminder that birthdays happen only once a year.

** In Nu Pogodi, Volk says this when Zayats foiled his plans (and once said something similar against a suitcase). Nu Pogodi translates to "Well, just you wait", using the common rivalry aspect present in the cartoon.


End file.
